kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles (Grand Prix Story 2)
Vehicles are the most vital piece in a race, along with your staff. Vehicles have many factors that must be considered to perform properly on a specific track. More features have been added to this game over the prequel, including facilities, items, parts, tuning, upgrading, etc. After you unlock a vehicle or drive type, you must use Research Points to research them in order to unlock them. The amount of time and points varies between vehicles and drive types. Research is also required when unlocking parts. Building and developing a Vehicle The development of cars has 3 different stages, which weren't available in the prequel. The stages include "Design" before development progress, "Aero Test" in the middle of development progress and "Test Run" upon finishing development progress. The Aero Test and Test Run stages can't be done when the needed facilities, the Wind Tunnel, and the Test Track respectively are absent or upgrading, so please keep that in mind. Also, developing a new vehicle is the only progress that must be done online within the game, and can't be done offline. # Designing: IQ (Main), Tech (Secondary), Car Designer (Special Skill), Design Office (Facility) #* Main: Spd & Acc, Secondary: Hndl # Aero Test: Analysis (Main), Tech (Secondary), Aero-dynamite (Special Skill), Wind Tunnel (Facility) #* Main: Hndl, Secondary: Spd # Test Run: Strength (Main), Analysis (Secondary), Test Drive (Special Skill), Test Track (Facility) #* Main: Acc, Secondary: Hndl There will be a maximum 6 phases for each stage. #1 and #2 are usually just an introduction to the vehicle, such as drive type and vehicle type. If the driver or mechanic has a special skill that affects that particular developing process, they usually say "time to use my skills" (special skill level<5) or "I've got it!" (special skill level>=5) at #3. Otherwise, #3 will start the major stat gains. If the possible stat gains are high, they will shout out confidentially, or even use unique words at #3 if their special skill is maxed. The listed ones are the best dialogues you can get from #3 to #5, or #4 to #6: # Designing: "Eureka!", "Oh.. is this it!?", "Smooth!" # Aero Test: "Amazing Downforce!", "Let's aim for more!", "Like a Hurricane!" # Test Run: "This is how you drift", "Full Throttle!", "Overdrive!" Tech will affect the stat gain outside of the 3 listed stages. It is important to have a good team with the right stats, Special Skills, and overall Tech stats to build the ideal vehicle. A bad team will not fully unleash the potential of high-ranked vehicles. Auras will also boost the effectiveness of the team on the development outside of the listed 3 stages. Aura will be consumed after the Design stage. Drivers or mechanics can get fatigued if the player often requests the same person to perform in multiple stages. However, sometimes they will just be lazy and unmotivated randomly for no reason, as common as in other Kairosoft titles. Fortunately, there are ways to overcome the randomness by resetting the app. (see cheats) The cost of developing a new vehicle vary with each Vehicle Type and Drive Type. By the first time the player builds a vehicle that comes from a new type, the stats gained outside of the 3 stages will be 100% as stated in the figure. Further Vehicle Improvement The listed actions can be done even when the game is closed, unlike developing a vehicle. Enhancing and Upgrading works in a similar way with parts. Aura will not be consumed by these actions and will have no positive effect on it. Enhancing (Leveling selected vehicle) Enhancing the vehicle is done by applying items to it through the "Enhancing" interface. Leveling up a vehicle increases its stats and fuel consumption. Upon reaching level 10 the stat gain per level will drastically decrease. It's highly recommended to use all 5 enhancing slots during each enhancement process as the enhancement price increases with every level. Some items will give a higher amount of XP if it is compatible with the vehicle/part. There is also a chance of getting bonus XP. Tuning (Improving selected Vehicle Type) Tuning is unlocked at rank 12 and is another way to improve the selected car type, which affects all vehicles under the tuned Vehicle Type. You can upgrade the durability, speed, acceleration, and handling for a total of 10 levels each. Stats increase by a fixed rate of 10 points per level with the exception of durability which increases by a fixed rate of 20 points per level. The time required and RP cost increases with every level. Upgrade (Improving Grade of the selected vehicle) A third way of improving a vehicle is by improving a selected vehicle's grade. Researching a Vehicle Type is required to unlock further grade improvement, up to Grade IV. An upgraded vehicle has better base stats and gains more stats when enchanted. However, Graded vehicles generally need more experience points to level up. Due to the increase of the needed experience points per level, the vehicle's level will be lowered after the upgrade, which will reduce the fuel consumption as a result. The vehicle's level before the upgrade has no impact on the stat increase. A cosmetic change will happen upon upgrading a vehicle. Cosmetic changes per grade are shown in the vehicle list below. In addition to RP, you will also need to sacrifice a vehicle of the same type and grade, regardless of the level. For example, to upgrade a Lv 30 Grade II Proto Car to Grade III, you need to create 2 extra Grade I Proto Cars, merge them into a Grade II Proto Car and then use it to upgrade your Lv 30 Grade II Proto Car into a Grade III Proto Car. Repairing / Durability Vehicles will lose durability when racing. Your vehicles will automatically get repaired by any team that is not busy doing something else and the process does not require the player to be online. The process is automatic and the vehicles with the lowest durability get to be repaired first (need confirmation). However, the player can give a command to the team to repair a selected vehicle first. The process can be sped up by using research points. When a vehicle's durability hits 25%, black smoke will appear and the vehicle performance will decrease. Upon reaching 0%, the vehicle will break disabling it from participating in any more races permanently, but will still be available in the garage list giving you the option of repairing it using GP medals. The secretary will give you 10 GP Medals for the first time you encounter this situation. You might consider intentionally breaking an unneeded car for those extra GP medals if you haven't broken a car yet. Selling / Dismantling If you do not want a vehicle anymore, you can sell your vehicle. Selling a vehicle gives you money, however, the amount is very low. As for dismantling, it will convert your vehicle into a kit, which reserves Level, Durability, Grade, and results of Tuning. They can be reassembled again for a new potential value. You can keep dismantling and reassembling your favorite vehicles to try to get higher potential value out from them, given that your team and facilities keep on improving. Which means you do not have to worry much that a high ranked vehicle you received from the raffle was developed badly. Not just that, dismantling gives you Research Points after the process is done. Here are the factors that affect the amount of gained RP: * The rank of the vehicle. (S > A > B > C > D > E) * The potential value of the vehicle. * Analysis rate. (shown as "Dis." in the vehicle interface, a team with high Analysis generally fills up to 100% quicker) * Overall Analysis stat from the team (shown as "Dismantling"). Dismantling a vehicle is often the recommended choice even if you are very short on cash. Since selling a vehicle in this title serves more like a "delete" function, and Research Points are vital in researching and upgrading. Both actions will store the vehicle's installed parts inside Warehouse. Dr. Mochipon grants a free instant dismantle per day. Every other vehicle dismantled on the same day takes 2 hours regardless of the stats of the staff. Upon the first time a player meets Dr. Mochipon while dismantling their first car in the game, he will grant them 3 instant dismantles. That 3 instant dismantle offers do not need to be performed on the same day and are separate from the daily dismantle offers. However, you don't receive any extra daily dismantle offers if you still own one of the first 3 dismantle offers. Drives Notes: * Performance stats increase/decrease at a rate of 35% of the vehicle's base stats, excluding tuning and enhancement bonuses. Stats lower than 60 will have a higher gain/loss rate up to 50%. * Durability increase by a rate of 10% of the vehicle's base stats, excluding tuning bonuses. * Road compatibility increase/decrease by a fixed value of 10 points, with the exception of the Off-road compatibility bonus of the 4WD which increases by 20 points. Vehicle List Currently, players can only obtain 3 Vehicle Types for each 4 Body Types by researching. They will be unlocked at Lv 1, Lv 3, and Lv 5 of the respective Body Type's research, with Rank B as highest obtainable ones. (please go to the table below for more details) In order to obtain a vehicle with Rank A or S, players have to perform a Raffle (preferably the Premium one) or wait until Kairosoft decides to update more research-able vehicles. However, even a Proto Car © can outperform a Mochipon Machine (S). This is because the facilities and the teams are the biggest factors that affect the development of a high-end vehicle, rather than the rank or the vehicle's game-breaking abilities themselves. (see Tips) There are 4 Drive Types: * GT (Grand Tourer): Balanced stats and great performance on wet roads. * Sports Cars: Higher Acceleration and Handling than GT at the cost of wet track compatibility. * Racing Cars: Straight road specialists that have great compatibility on on-road tracks at the cost of low Durability. * Rally Cars: Able to challenge rough and curvy terrain with its off-road compatibility, and is also the best candidates for icy roads. This analysis may not take all Raffle vehicles into account since they might have distinctive stats or abilities that override their weakness. Legend *'Dur' - Durability: Works as the vehicles' health and goes down over the course of the race. After it hits zero, the vehicle breaks (is destroyed permanently). As long as the vehicle does not break, it gets repaired after the race by your crew. You may forfeit a race to save your vehicle. *'Spd' - Speed: Affects a vehicle's maximum speed. *'Acc' - Acceleration: How quickly a vehicle can get to its maximum speed. *'Hndl' - Handle: Affects handling speed. *'Ability '- Ability: The car's special ability. *'Exp' - Expansion: Maximum number of installed parts. In general, unless stated otherwise, 3 of the part slots will be allocated to Engine, Tires, and Gear. The other empty slots can be used by other parts with different categories. *'On-Rd' - On Road: How well your vehicle performs on "On Road" tracks. *'Off-Rd' - Off Road: How well your vehicle performs on "Off Road" tracks. *'Wet-Rd' - Wet Road: How well your vehicle performs on "Wet Road" tracks. *'Icy Rd' - Icy Road: How well your vehicle performs on "Icy Road" tracks. Track Compatibility Chart (Car translations and specs is accurate as of ver 1.6.8 of the English Android version. Animated car images show the differences in appearances of the cars in different grades. Non-animated ones mean that there are no differences in different grades' appearance. The least fancy and colorful ones are the lowest grade version of the car, while the fanciest and most colorful ones are the highest grade of the car (+4). All images are using the white paint color version. Differences can and will appear if using different paint color.) GT Cars Sports Cars Racing Cars Rally Cars Vehicle Abilities Each Vehicle has a special ability that will aid the car, the race or the player in some way.